Luna Travoria
Luna Travoria is a skilled Callanian Sorceress, the youngest daughter of the Travoria family, and Dominic's friend/girlfriend/fiancee/wife. Appearance In simple appearances, Luna looks much like a normal callanian woman with peach skin, blond hair, and light brown eyes. Her hair changes a bit as the series goes on with it being parted in the front and short in the back in her earliest appearances to it going past her shoulders in the most recent strips. Her build is fairly slim and average with slender arms and legs. The only thing that distinguishes her from other callanians is her tusks. Luna is cursed with Tusk Mouth, an orc curse with gave her two orc-like tusks on her lower jaw and had led to her becoming very self-conscious. In choices of clothing, Luna tends to wear simple dresses, only wearing more extravagant and elegant clothes on special occasions. A trademark dress of hers is a light blue, long dress with a criss-crossing triangle paterned fringe on her shoulders and cuffs, based on orc designs. Another trademark of Luna's wardrobe is a necklace she received from Jayden. The necklace is simple with a bar-like pendant at the center. She is often seen wearing a pair of earrings as well. Background Basic Background Luna was born the youngest daughter of the Travoria family but suffered from the Tusk Mouth curse. At a young age, she didn't have any problem with her appearance and was perfectly happy with her tusk. However, her mother, Croona diapproved of her appearance more than likely thinking Luna's appearance was a bad mark on her and the rest of the family. She even went so far as to ask Elanora Roane, an alterist to remove her tusks without Luna's concent. Elanora refused and Luna thought nothing of it but as the years went by she began to have some insecurities, which were not helped by her abusive family. This and mockings by other people led Luna to have low self-esteem and become nearly suicidal. She had some happy moments in her younger days, but unfortunately brief ones. At some point in her teenage years, she befriended Jayden a luanian priestess and they remained friends. A year or so ago, she she became involved in a relationship with Serk Brakkis and was even willing to sleep with him. However, Brakkis cheated on her with her sister Mariella and broke off their relationship. Afterwards, Croona began setting Luna up with a few unknown potential suitors, all of which didn't accept her. Attempted Suicides and Acceptance Adventures and Life in Lynn's Brook Reunions in Erossus Storms and Jobs Battle for Barthis War in Hell New Friendship and Thieves Staff Strife Snowsong Shadow of Siegfried and Annoyances The Oracle Hunter Second Thoughts A Well-Deserved Vacation Returning Home and Preparing for Trouble March Across Maltak Altered States Inspiration and Revelations Search for Celesto and Wedding Vows Abilities Coming Soon! External Links Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Travoria Family Category:Tusk Mouth Category:School of Arcane Arts Staff Category:Heroes